


Shared Space

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja and Sephiroth are learning how to live in a house together
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 6





	Shared Space

**Author's Note:**

> sdhfjksfhjdfhsdjkfs

As it turned out, Kuja wasn’t as much of a morning person as he seemed. Sephiroth was brushing his teeth when Kuja came out of the shower, pushing the curtain back just a teeny bit so he could grab his towel. Even with that, he could tell that Kuja was moving oddly. It became apparent how oddly he was moving when Kuja slunk out of the shower, tail dripping on the floor and hair in its towel nest, eyes half shut and staring without seeing.

“Good morning,” Sephiroth hazarded.

“Mm.” Kuja reached toward a spot on the vanity. Sephiroth realized too late that he was going for his skin cream, which had been shuffled over a spot for Sephiroth’s aftershave. All those JENOVA cells and he was still stuck with beard.

Kuja poured some onto his hand, the same amount as usual. Something struck him as off, as the bottle wasn’t white nor shaped normally, but it wasn’t until the burn hit him that he realized — and held down a scream.

“What…?”

“I took some space on the vanity.”

“Put it back,” Kuja hissed. He wiped his face off and blinked, then looked to where the cream was and put that on, instead.

Sephiroth got a second dose of watching Kuja apply aftershave to his hairless face the next morning. Kuja had mostly forgotten what had happened that morning, but something told him his bottle was in the wrong place — which it no longer was — and that it was one space over — which it no longer was. Sephiroth reached for the bottle and got slapped by a wet tail as Kuja hit himself with a second dose of burn.

“Ow! What!?”

Sephiroth doubled over laughing. “Your bottle is where it should be. I won’t move it.” Unless he could get a good laugh like this again.

“Don’t laugh,” Kuja said, tail slapping him again with a giggle. “But yes, you absolutely should not move my stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was another fight idea i had. these two are in the honeymoon phase in my head gdi


End file.
